


Lungs

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, hopefully this is mildly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: A vase appears on the table in the mindscape’s dining room with a single, beautiful red rose in it. Something about it sets Virgil on edge.





	Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago lol

A vase appears on the table in the mindscape’s dining room with a single, beautiful red rose in it. Something about it sets Virgil on edge. He tries to skip dinner. Patton catches him.

“This rose is quite gorgeous,” Logan muses, stabbing his pizza with his fork and cutting a piece off. “Who manifested it? It’s quite well done.”

“Wasn’t me,” Virgil mutters, nibbling at his slice. He doesn’t feel hungry.

“Well, it wasn’t me either, so good job Roman!” Patton says cheerily.

Roman stops, pizza halfway to his mouth.

“I didn’t do it,” he says.

“How odd,” Logan says, sounding puzzled, and Virgil stands from the table and flees, leaving his pizza behind. He doesn’t want to hear them discuss it. The flower unsettles him. It feels like doom and vulnerability, all wrapped up in a nice shiny package, just waiting for him to open it and see what’s inside.

* * *

“I’m feeling strange,” Roman tells everyone a few weeks later.

“What’s your point,” Virgil mutters.

“My point is I’m feeling strange!” Roman repeats, affronted. He crosses his arms, glaring at Virgil.

“Now, Roman, I’m sure it’ll go away soon, pal. Try not to worry about it.”

That night Virgil sneaks out of his room to put the rose in the trash and clean the vase. The rose hasn’t wilted at all-- in fact, it looks healthier than the last time he looked-- but it gives him a very bad feeling, so. He tries to lift up the vase.

The vase doesn’t move. Panicking now, Virgil grabs the rose and tries to take it out of the vase. As soon as he touches it, red bleeds onto his hand, and he lets go like he’s been burned.

Virgil hears himself make an ugly, distressed noise, staring at his hand in horror.

His skin is crimson red where he touched the rose, and it feels strange and itchy. He spends twenty minutes washing his hands and nothing changes. Whatever. Tomorrow night, he’ll bring scissors.

* * *

Virgil reaches out with the scissors. He’s wearing a glove this time, terrified, but he needn’t have worried-- he snips the stem, and the flower falls onto the table, turning it red.

Virgil has more important things to worry about than the red table. He picks up the rose in his gloved hand and sends it into the abyss that is Thomas’s subconscious. There. Now everything can go back to normal.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas wakes up with a sore throat, and Virgil stumbles into the dining room to see that the table has been overgrown by roses.

Thomas coughs into his elbow and a single petal flutters into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u liked it uwu and check out my [novel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565252/chapters/38814320), it's analogical, roality, and sleepceit with rad character development and it's the longest thing ive ever written!


End file.
